


Inevitable

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Fluff, Prequel, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-29
Updated: 2005-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian and Justin's meetings throughout their lives.





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Okay, I’ve never said this, but please review!

* * *

_1985 (Justin 2, Brian 14)_

Justin reached up and grabbed the earring that was dandling from his mom’s ear.

“Honey,” Jennifer gasped, “Please, stop that.”

Justin grinned and his mother couldn’t help but give her baby a kiss on the top of the head. Jennifer backed away and continued shopping for groceries. Justin kept himself occupied by playing with a small toy while he was sitting in the shopping cart.

Jennifer picked out her selection and put it with the rest of her things in the cart. Suddenly, she panicked. Her purse was missing. She looked around in the isle and everywhere in the cart, but she couldn’t find it.

Then she saw two boys down the isle reading comic books. They both had brown hair and looked in their early teens. One was quite a bit taller than the other.

“Excuse me,” Jennifer greeted, mostly towards the taller boy.

“Yes,” the taller boy, with auburn hair replied.

“I seemed to have misplaced my purse.”

“Do you want me to look for it for you?” the boy asked apparently eager to help.

“No, I think I might know where it is, but you could watch my son.”

The auburn haired boy looked at the baby and nodded. Jennifer quickly walked back the way she came.

“Hey Michael,” the boy called, “Come see this baby.”

Michael looked up for a moment and shook his head.

“No Brian, you can watch him. I want to finish reading my comic.”

Brian scoffed and turned back towards the child. The baby gave him a smile and Brian couldn’t help but laugh. Brian made a goofy face and the baby just gave him a weird look. 

“Thank you so much,” Jennifer said when she was back. She was gone no more than a few minutes.

“No problem,” Brian responded, “He’s adorable by the way. What’s his name?”

“Justin and what was yours?”

“Brian Kinney.”

Jennifer smiled, “Well, thank you again Brian. I have to finish my shopping.”

Brian watched as the woman wheeled the cart down the isle until it was out of his sight.

 

_1988 (Justin 5, Brian 17)_

“Daphne, wait up,” Justin called while running down the icy sidewalk that was along his street.

Daphne laughed and stuck out her tongue at Justin. Justin growled and kept running. Before Justin could do anything, he was on the ground. His knee really hurt and he started to cry.

“What’s wrong little guy?” a tall brunet man asked him.

“I fell,” Justin whimpered.

“Come on, let’s look at it.”

The man directed Justin over to the nearby bus stop bench, where the man had been sitting. The man pulled up Justin’s pant leg and saw the cut. It was bleeding a little more that scrape usually did. The man didn’t know what to do. He didn’t have any bandages to use. Before he could stop himself, the man wrapped the scarf that was around his neck onto Justin’s leg.

“Now, you go home and have your mom clean that,” the man instructed.

Justin nodded, “Thanks mister, it feels better now.”

“Oh, my name’s Brian.”

“My name’s Justin.”

“Well, I see you later Justin.”

Justin smiled and ran to find Daphne. His knee didn’t hurt anymore.

 

_1990 (Justin 7, Brian 19)_

Brian walked into the town yard sale. It was held in the city hall. Instead of having the money from the items sold go the owners, they went to the park fund.

“Can I help you?” a small blond boy asked him. His name tag read ‘Justin: Volunteer.’

“Yes you can actually,” Brian responded while trying to suppress his laugh.

Justin nodded eagerly.

“I’m looking for appliances, for my dorm room.”

“Appliances?” Justin repeated, obviously struggling with the word.

“Oh, you know toasters, microwaves, blenders, and things like that.”

“I see!” Justin cheered, “Follow me.”

Brian followed Justin through the rows of tables. Coming straight to the back, Brian saw everything he needed.

“Thanks,” Brian said.

“This is what you wanted right?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, the prices are on the yellow stickers. I helped with that too!”

Brain laughed.

“Thanks again, Justin.”

“You are welcome,” Justin said properly and with a big smile on his face, “Bye.”

“Bye,” Brian called, looking through the items.

 

_1993 (Justin 10, Brian 22)_

“I can’t get it Daph!” Justin growled in frustration.

“Justin, if I won one, you can,” Daphne encouraged her friend as he tried to win a miniature basketball from a claw prize machine. Daphne stood there waiting with her own stuffed bear she won only a few minutes earlier.

Justin directed the claw and dropped it right over one of the balls. The prongs wrapped right around it and it leaned to the side. Unfortunately, as soon as it rose up, the prongs only grazed the sides of the ball.

“God, this is a stupid machine!” Justin yelled.

“Justin, it’s okay. Justin, just put in another quarter.”

“I can’t Daph that was my last one.”

“Oh,” Daphne sighed.

“What’s wrong,” a tall man asked.

“What, who are you?” Daphne asked accusingly.

“I’m Brian and who are you?”

“I’m Daphne and this is Justin.”

Brian nodded and turned his attention back to Justin.

“Now, what was the problem Justin?”

“I can’t win anything on this machine and I used my last quarter.”

“Here,” Brian said as he adjusted his shopping bag and reached into his pocket for a quarter. He put it into Justin’s hand.

“Thanks.”

Justin put it in the slot and tried to grab the ball again, but failed.

“Here, let me,” Brian suggested and Justin moved out of his way.

Brian put in another quarter and grabbed the ball that Justin wanted with ease.

“Wow, you’re good,” Daphne gushed.

“Years of practice,” Brian teased and gave the ball to Justin.

“Thanks!” Justin smiled and ran away with Daphne.

Brian laughed and left the store as well.

 

_1995 (Justin 12, Brian 24)_

Justin was sitting at the fancy table as his parents tried to win over a new business man. He didn’t like coming to these things with them. He didn’t like the restaurant’s food and he didn’t like wearing the nice clothes. His parents made him, and his little sister Molly, come anyway. They said it looked good to the client.

Justin pulled out his sketchpad and looked over at his baby sister. Molly looked up and smiled at him. Justin began to draw. 

Soon, he had drawn Molly, the centerpiece, a flower pot, a chandelier, and he couldn’t find anything else. Then he looked up and saw him. He was a beautiful auburn haired man and he looked like he was here on business also. Justin began to draw away. 

Brian saw the young boy staring at him time to time. He seemed to writing something down a pad of paper. Brian became curious. As soon as he could, Brian excused himself to the bathroom. His client nodded and Brian got up. 

On his way back, he walked by the blond boy’s table purposely. Once he was a few feet away, he saw that he was drawing a picture and it was of him.

“That’s nice,” Brian whispered to the boy.

“Thanks,” Justin replied with his voice full of confusion.

“Am I a good subject?”

“Yes, you don’t move a lot.”

Brian laughed lightly.

“Can I have it or are you too attached?”

Justin smiled a beautiful smile and it made Brian smile back.

“No, um, you can have it if you want. What’s your name?” Justin tried hard not to stutter from the man staring at him. He was beautiful.

“Brian.”

Justin quickly wrote a short note and signed his name in the corner. He gently tore out the paper. He handed it to Brian and Brain’s hand gently grazed his. Justin felt a spark that almost made him shiver. Brian felt it too, but he completely ignored things like that. Brian gave him one last smiled and walked back over to his table.

Justin was still caught in a daze. After a moment he contained himself and wondered if his parents noticed the man. He doubted it; his parents were still talking to their client.

‘Shit,’ Justin thought, ‘I better draw another picture of him.’

Justin began to draw Brian again. Before he even had one detail, Brian was gone. Justin looked around and saw him by the front door. He was gone in seconds. Justin never finished his picture.

 

_1998 (Justin 15, Brian 27)_

“Hey faggot,” Joe said to Justin and bumped into him.

“Leave me alone,” Justin begged.

Joe and his friends laughed.

“Are you buying a dress to wear,” Joe joked and his friends laughed harder.

“If it’s any of your fucking business, I happen to be buying my mother a birthday present.”

“How do you know what to buy her?” Dale asked.

“I bet he knows fashion well,” Joe added.

Justin held up a small magazine picture.

“My mom gave me this picture as a hint for what to buy.”

“Fucking queer,” Rob scoffed.

“Have a nice day you cock-sucker,” Dale growled.

“See you, faggot,” Joe said and pushed Justin again.

Justin rolled his eyes and tried to look for the dress again.

Brian was across the isle in the men’s department and had watched the whole thing. He used to hate it when his peers picked on him or Michael. Before he could do anything, he saw the three boys retreat. The small blond boy look hurt and Brian felt bad. He crossed the isle.

“Ignore them,” Brian told Justin.

“Huh?”

“I said, ignore them,” Brian repeated.

“Do I know you?” Justin asked rudely.

“No, but you do now. I’m Brian. Now, you probably didn’t mean to be so rude just now. You’re probably still pissed from those assholes picking on you.”

Justin looked up at Brian and nodded, “I’m Justin.”

Brian came and stood close to Justin.

“Is it true?”

“Is what true?”

“Are you really a faggot?”

Justin was about to protest, but something about Brian made him calm. Justin nodded slowly and turned a little red.

“Well, don’t worry. You’ll be a big, fucking success and they’ll be the beer-bellied fathers. Just don’t let anyone ever get to you. You have to be the best homosexual you can possibly be.”

Justin’s smile grew wide and Brian’s heart jumped.

“Thanks,” Justin whispered. He didn’t know why this made him feel so much better.

“You are very welcome,” Brian grinned and leaned down to give Justin a small peck on the lips. When Justin opened his eyes, Brian was walking away from him. Justin didn’t mean to forget his first kiss.

 

_2000 (Justin 17, Brain 29)_

Brian saw a beautiful blond man leaning against a poll and he knew he was going to have this man tonight. Brian strode over to him.

“How’s it going…”

 

_Present Day_

“Hello,” Justin spoke into his phone.

_“Hey honey.”_

“Hey mom.”

_“Listen, I’m having a yard sale with my neighbor. Is there anything that you might want to sell? I don’t want to go through your things.”_

“Sure mom, I guess. I’ll come over tomorrow.”

_The Next Day_

“Can you get the last box on the shelf in my closet Brian?”

“I don’t see why I have to be here,” Brian whined.

“Calm down tough guy. Maybe I have some old toys for Gus.”

Brian nodded and set down the box on the bed. Justin opened it and looked inside.

“Look at this Brian; I haven’t worn this since I was little.”

Brian saw a worn scarf in Justin’s hands. 

“Where did you get that?” Brian asked softly.

Justin thought for a moment.

“I don’t remember.”

“It looks familiar.”

“How so?” Justin asked curiously.

“It looks like the scarf my grandmother gave me for my birthday.”

Justin sighed and inspected the scarf.

“Um, Brian, I don’t think this is the scarf,” Justin teased.

“No, Justin, look. My grandma always sewed our initials on the things she made for us.”

Brian grabbed the scarf from Justin and immediately Brian found the initials, ‘B.A.K.’

“How did I get it?” Justin asked thoughtfully.

“I gave to some kid who hurt his knee a long…time…ago.”

Brian looked at Justin and Justin caught on to what Brian was saying.

“I remember,” Justin gasped.

They both couldn’t keep the goofy smiles off their faces for the rest of the day.

 

_One Month Later_

“I need to go through these files,” Brian mumbled.

“What?” Justin asked setting a beer next to his partner.

“I need to go through these files, I can’t find anything.”

“I can help. We can get it done in no time.”

“Fine.”

They both went through file after file. Putting papers in files and shredding them if they weren’t important. Soon they got to the very last file.

“These are cute,” Justin cooed.

Brian looked up and saw some poorly drawn pictures.

“What the fuck are those?”

“By your name, I assume they’re drawings you did in kindergarten.”

Brian picked up one.

“Fuck you, this says the fourth grade.”

Justin laughed and picked up the last drawing, only to see a better drawn one.

“What’s this?” Justin asked.

“What?”

“This,” Justin said holding up the piece of paper.

“A drawing.”

“Who did it?”

“I don’t know, some kid,” Brain answered and took it from Justin. “It has your name in the corner,” Brian pointed out.

“What?”

Justin looked at it.

“Oh,” he said sadly, “Wait?”

“What now?”

“Well, there is a note to Brian, but the date is signed 1995. Brian we met in 2000.”

Brian looked up and Justin and smiled.

“I remember that,” Brian whispered.

Justin pressed his lips to Brian’s.

“That is fucking freaky,” Justin added.

“And remember your scarf?” Brian acknowledged.

Justin smiled and nodded. Whatever thing that forced them to meet the first times, made it so they were together now.


End file.
